Pretextos
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Como por arte de magia... Jamás lo había notado, y no era la primera vez que Arthur lo miraba cocinar. /FrUK/


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia AP no me pertenece. Nada es usado con fines lucrativos.

_Basado en el doujinshi titulado "Taion" (no encontré el nombre de la autora)_

…

**Como por arte de magia**

Con el rostro apoyado en la palma de la mano, Arthur dio un vistazo rápido a lo que mantenía tan ocupado a su amigo francés. Pelar papas para preparar estofado nunca le había parecido entretenido; incluso el sonido que hacía el pelador mientras desprendía la cáscara llamaba sutilmente su atención.

Sin embargo, el inglés procuraba disimular su repentino interés por tan cotidiana labor mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Es como si… se movieran con magia…" se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en ello, aunque aún no le daba mucha importancia. Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la sala sin decir una palabra.

Francis, desconcertado, levantó una ceja. Terminó de pelar la patata que tenía en las manos, se limpió en el mandil antes de quitárselo y siguió Arthur.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó desde el otro lado de la habitación, ubicando a su cejudo amigo de espaldas a él leyendo el periódico.

Arthur no respondió, sólo cambió la página y tomó la taza de té que tenía a un lado. Francis sonrió al deducir qué era lo que le molestaba a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le revolvió la melena con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que te corte el cabello?

Kirkland se volvió hacia él mirándolo fijamente con su acostumbrado disgusto. Suspiró y continuó con su lectura sin que Francis dejara de removerle el pelo.

—Te ha crecido bastante, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que es inevitable —respondió con cierta ironía—. De acuerdo, córtalo… el fleco me estorba para ver.

El francés soltó una risa burlona.

—Traeré las tijeras, te alcanzo en el jardín.

Minutos más tarde, bajo la sombra del árbol más frondoso de su casa, Arthur se hallaba envuelto en una manta blanca con la cabeza inclinada.

Al principio creyó que la brisa que soplaba iba a dificultar la tarea para Francis, pero el sonido constante de los tijeretazos y los mechones que caían le hacían despreocuparse por ello.

"Siempre me corta el cabello…" pensó al sentir el movimiento de aquellos dedos sobre su cabeza "… desde que éramos pequeños, ha sabido cómo hacerlo"

Arthur cerró los ojos al recordar su niñez.

_Nada había cambiado, ni el lugar ni la forma. La sonrisa del pequeño francés permanecía inmóvil mientras que los ojos ingleses, llenos de falso orgullo, se quedaban fijos en la hierba verde y fresca que tenía enfrente._

—_Casi termino —decía Francis a su oído con suma ternura._

_Kirkland asentía levemente para no entorpecer la tarea de su amigo, pensando la forma para agradecerle sin que su dignidad llegara a deteriorarse. Aunque al final, cuando se miraba al espejo que Francis le ofrecía, no había otra cosa que decir… _

—_Gracias._

"… cosas como esta, también tienen su toque mágico"

—Inglaterra —le llamó el rubio al oído, sacándolo de su enseño—, terminé.

En un movimiento estrepitoso, Arthur arrebató la toalla que el otro le ofrecía y se restregó el rostro.

— ¡Estás muy cerca! —manoteó para alejarlo.

Francis soltó una risa burlona.

—Aquí está el espejo.

El inglés desenvolvió su rostro de entre la toalla y miró seriamente su reflejo. Apretó los labios al ver el buen trabajo de que su amigo había hecho. A continuación seguía lo que nunca gustó a Arthur, aceptarlo frente a Francis.

—No está mal —pronunció secamente.

—Es un placer.

La expresión resignada, pero sonriente de Bonnefoy indicaban sinceridad. Sacudió la manta que usó su colega y se la tendió en el antebrazo mientras lo miraba de espaldas caminando de vuelta a su casa.

—Ya que hemos terminado aquí, ¿qué tal una taza de té inglés?

Arthur detuvo su paso y volvió su cabeza por sobre el hombro, contemplando la misma sonrisa francesa que recordaba desde niño. Cerró los ojos con humildad y continuó su camino.

—Supongo que debo agradecértelo de alguna manera —se levantó de hombros, seguido del de ojos azules.

Ya en la cocina, el joven inglés buscaba con afán la caja con té en todos los compartimientos de la habitación. Francis se unió a la labor, abriendo y cerrando cajones y puertas en la búsqueda del té.

— ¡La encontré! —gritó triunfante, levantando la caja de té.

—Bien hecho, _cherí. _

Kirkland se extrañó al ver que el francés no detenía su tarea. De pronto, lo vio tomar un bol y un batidor. Vertió ciertos ingredientes en el recipiente y comenzó a mezclarlos mientras canturreaba _La Foule_. La manera en que el inglés le miraba le incomodó un poco, por lo que procedió a contestarle sin dejar de lado su actividad.

—No creerás que voy a tomar té sin nada con qué acompañarlo, ¿verdad?

—Tardará mucho en hornearse —refunfuñó retirando la tetera del fuego.

—No tardará nada, _mon amoure_.

Francis terminó su frase con un besito en la mejilla de Arthur.

— ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?

Kirkland no dudó en golpear el delicado rostro del acosador con un puñetazo. Francis se quejó un rato, pero a final de cuentas había conseguido robarle un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla.

—Te dejo el té en la mesa — anunció molesto al salir de la cocina, dejándole a su amigo una sonrisa triunfante y un ojo morado.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que hubo ocurrido el incidente. No le molestaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado en su biblioteca, lo que le incomodaba era la demora de Bonnefoy para anunciar la cena.

Bajó a averiguar el por qué de la tardanza. La cocina permanecía fría, con la estufa apagada y sin desorden aparente. Lo único que encontró fue una cesta con bollos de crema recién horneados junto a la tetera sobre la mesa.

Miró un momento y se acercó hasta ella. Posó las yemas de sus dedos en uno de los biscochos aún calientes.

"Volvió a usar magia", pensó al probar uno de ellos.

Dispuso entonces buscarlo en la sala, donde lo encontró tendido en el diván más largo con un bistec sobre su rostro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estás dormido? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

Al no obtener una respuesta consciente, Arthur se acercó lentamente. Lo miró con detenimiento desde arriba. El torso de Francis subía y bajaba según su respiración, haciendo un gracioso silbido con los labios en cada exhalación.

—Oye, Francia.

Kirkland lo sacudió suavemente de un hombro sin todavía recibir alguna señal de vida. Torció la boca y se puso en cuclillas para quedar su altura. Retiró con cuidado el trozo de carne y fijó su mirada en el afilado rostro francés.

Su atención pasó a las manos que estaban tendidas sobre su abdomen. Después de un rato, decidió pasear uno de sus dedos sobre ellas con un movimiento tan suave que apenas lo sintió.

—Son… manos mágicas —masculló y, en un arranque de valor, sujetó una de ellas entre las suyas.

Examinó con cuidado los dedos largos y delgados que Bonnefoy poseía; su textura aparentemente desgastada, el color pálido que las envolvía y su sutil aroma a viña. Eran unas manos tibias y gentiles que siempre habían estado dispuestas a dar lo mejor de sí, incluso en los detalles más pequeños como era preparar la cena para impresionar a Alfred.

— ¿Cómo lo haces, Francia? ¿Cómo haces que todo sea tan perfecto?

Francis despertó con la voz del inglés, que seguía sujetando su mano como si nada.

"¿Inglaterra?" El francés se extrañó al ver a Kirkland tan de cerca sin hacer berrinche. Extendió la mano que tenía libre y la posó suavemente sobre la mejilla del inglés.

— ¿Inglate…?

— ¡Ah! —Arthur retrocedió asustado, dejando caer la mano que sostenía— Des-despertaste… q-que bien ya podemos cenar.

Francis se enderezó con una mirada curiosa. El sonrojo que las mejillas inglesas asomaban no era algo que se veía todos los días.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Inglaterra?

Arthur se sintió acorralado. No estaba seguro si le había escuchado o no, pero para no errar más, pretendió no haber dicho nada.

—Tu ojo —soltó nervioso, confundiendo aún más a Francis —, ¿cómo sigue?

El francés suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

—Estoy acostumbrado a tus ataques sorpresa, así que no te preocupes.

La respuesta indiferente de aquél le tranquilizó un poco, tal parecía que, efectivamente, no había escuchado nada…

—A lo que no me acostumbro es a que estreches mi mano de esa manera.

Kirkland sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Ahora sí estaba acorralado. Su rostro enrojeció por completo mientras que los latidos de su corazón se comenzaban a sentir en sus muñecas.

— ¿Es una nueva forma de saludo en tu casa? —le sonrió con aires de inocencia, recogiendo ligeramente las rodillas.

El inglés no podía articular palabra ni hilar idea alguna.

—Sa-saludar…

—Lo suponía, _chére_ —Francis suspiró y se giró para quedar sentado frente al paralizado Arthur —. Ahora, en cuanto a saber qué hago para que todo me quede perfecto… es obvio que uso magia, _mon amoure _— y posó un dedo en la nariz de Arthur.

Aquél contacto hizo que el inglés reaccionara. De un manotazo se liberó del acercamiento de Francis.

—No bromees, idiota.

— ¡Claro que no bromeo! Si has probado mis platillos, comprenderás que es un hecho que uso magia —dijo acercándose al rostro de Arthur, quitándole de un lengüetazo la manchita de crema que se había quedado en su barbilla después de haber probado aquellos bollos.

Kirkland no hizo más que retroceder enfadado. Francis sonrió con ternura, se levantó revolviéndole el cabello y se dispuso a terminar de preparar la cena.

Arthur se quedó sentado en el piso, mirándose la palma de la mano, preguntándose si las palabras de Bonnefoy habían sido ciertas.

—No te preocupes, _cœur_, después de la cena puedo hacer magia contigo —le giñó un ojo con su acostumbrado cinismo antes de entrar a la cocina.

— ¡Mejor apresúrate, idiota pervertido! —Mostró un puño— ¡Ya tengo hambre!

—Si… si… —se escuchó desde la otra habitación.

Las cejas de Kirkland se mantenían fruncidas debido al disgusto, pero estaba consciente de que él se lo había ganado, por lo que se propuso que la próxima vez tendría más cuidado al sostener aquellas manos mágicas para no despertar al dueño… no sin antes averiguar cuál era la fuente de aquella magia.

…

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n Este fic ya tenía mucho tiempo entre mis tiliches de la compu. Hasta se me había olvidado que lo tenía y ahorita que ando en estas de publicar, pues de una vez lo publico xD_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Ukio-onii-chan_


End file.
